


When Wrong Is Right

by Paradoxikalli



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anti-Faunus Racism, But there will still be fluff and cuddles, Discrimination, F/F, Not the pure fluff and cuddles I usually write, Romance, Sexual Content, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxikalli/pseuds/Paradoxikalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone and feeling out of place in a club after her friend has to cancel plans to meet her there, Velvet Scarlatina believes she'll have to go home for another lonely and boring night...that is, until a woman named Coco comes up to her and changes that night—and Velvet's life—completely. Having met briefly before, the two of them connect quickly, and that one night soon leads to the real romance they both need.<br/>For a human-faunus relationship in a violently racist and divided world, however, nothing is ever that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night to Start It All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say two things right now to kick off the first chapter:  
> 1\. This chapter isn't dark, but it's not super sweet. The sweetness starts next chapter. Also don't be thrown off by what actually happens this chapter; it won't be a thing I write a lot!  
> 2\. The whole story overall probably won't be like the things I've already posted here and on Tumblr, so...brace yourselves for something new from me, I guess is what I'm telling you!  
> Alright, that's all I have to say!

It was late on a Friday night. Many people would undoubtedly be out on dates, but Velvet Scarlatina wasn’t. She’d been supposed to meet up with her friend Yang in this club with its loud music and flashing neon lights, but the blonde had just texted her saying she couldn’t make it, leaving Velvet to sit at the bar alone.

She wanted to leave, but at the same time, she didn’t. She wasn’t particularly fond of pounding music, excessive quantities of alcohol available, and blinding lights, but she didn’t really want to go back to her small, lonely house yet either. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep yet, so she’d just be sitting awake, bored and alone yet again.

The faunus tapped her fingers against the bar, trying to decide what to do as she stared blankly at nothing. It would be so much easier if Yang was with her, but she had been distracted by a surprise movie date sprung on her by her girlfriend, who was unaware of Yang’s plan to drag Velvet to a club and make her have fun. That was unfortunate for Velvet’s increasingly lonely and boring situation because nothing was ever lonely or boring with Yang Xiao Long nearby.

Velvet heard someone sit on the stool to her left but didn’t look, still thinking. What was the point of staying in this club? Her bunny ears—one of which twitched slightly when she thought of them—would keep her from meeting anyone. She probably wouldn’t even be able to have a conversation with someone, much less anything else!

Sure, this club allowed faunus inside, but almost everyone who came in was human. Humans didn’t really mingle with faunus anyhow, but in this kind of setting the two species were especially separate unless they were already friends before walking in the door, and the only two faunus Velvet had seen were clearly together.

Velvet sighed, feeling even more hopeless. Maybe she should just go home and be bored. She guessed she could watch a movie or something. Alone, of course, but what else was new?

“Hey there, beautiful,” said a female voice from her left. Velvet turned and stared in shock at who had joined her.

The woman sitting beside her was stunningly gorgeous. There was no question about it. Every part of her was downright perfect. She had nice but casual clothes, a body to die for, delicate features, flawless skin, a confident smirk, sultry brown eyes…and she was human, but looking right at Velvet.

Velvet was speechless for a few seconds. She looked around, then back at the woman, who was still smirking at her. Velvet pointed at herself questioningly, wondering if this woman was talking to someone else nearby who wasn’t a faunus.

“Yes, you. The cutie with bunny ears.”

Apparently not.

“Um…you’re…why are you talking to me?” Velvet asked, wincing internally at how rude she sounded.

“What? I’m not allowed to approach a lovely lady?” the woman asked teasingly, clearly not offended.

“I’m a faunus,” Velvet pointed out the obvious.

“So?” the woman replied, catching her off-guard. It took the faunus a few seconds to formulate an explanation.

“S-so…so you’re…you should be talking to other humans. You shouldn’t be…you know…with me.”

“Hmm…nah, I’d rather be with you. I’m Coco.”

“Velvet. How many drinks have you had?” Velvet asked, wondering if maybe this woman was drunk.

“None. I’m sober, babe. Don’t worry,” Coco said with a wink, making Velvet blush. “Are you?”

“I haven’t gotten anything, no,” Velvet told her. “I just came to meet a friend who canceled when I was already here because her girlfriend decided to take her to a movie as a surprise. I’m not big on drinking, honestly.”

“Then I’ll stay dry too, and instead of offering a drink, I’ll just offer you a dance,” Coco declared. “Sound good?”

All thoughts of going home vanished from Velvet’s mind. If someone this beautiful wanted to dance with her, she’d gladly accept and stay here with her. She had a weakness for attractive women, after all, since she was both single and a lesbian. And to be honest, she didn’t think she’d have a problem with having a late night with Coco, if the human didn’t force her into anything or try to move too fast…

There was something else too. Velvet couldn’t identify it right away, but she could see a spark of emotion much softer than lust in Coco’s eyes. It looked like…affection? Yes, genuine affection. She was sure of that now. Coco looked familiar too, but Velvet couldn’t quite place where she’d seen her.

The affection and familiarity intrigued Velvet. She wanted to figure out the reasons for both, and the best way to do that was to spend time with Coco. She honestly did want to do something active, so a dance did sound enticing. Besides, dancing was Coco’s idea, and maybe a bonus to agreeing would be finding out why she looked at Velvet with affection and why she seemed so familiar.

Keeping all that in mind, Velvet nodded and Coco pulled her onto the dance floor. The faunus didn’t expect to be kept too close and was pleasantly surprised when she found Coco’s body pressed against her own. This woman really had no shame about being seen with a faunus. 

Lights and music pounded, and Velvet found herself intoxicated just by the current situation. The excited pulse of the club was kicking in. Coco was wearing perfume that cut through Velvet’s restraint like a knife and her movements were utterly sensual, arousing a desperate need for more.

After several minutes, Velvet felt Coco take it up a notch. She was holding Velvet’s hips from behind, pulling the faunus flush against her, and her hands were slowly working their way in. Velvet gave a slight groan of desire, realizing how much she wanted it, and found herself pressing against Coco even more closely, blindly reaching back to feel her and internally begging for her to keep going.

Velvet realized Coco had been gradually working her way up to this increasingly intimate level, her careful pace keeping the faunus comfortable and easing her into it. That was exactly what Velvet needed, and it made her willing to go farther. In fact, she was very eager to keep going now.

Soft lips pressed against the side of Velvet’s neck as Coco’s hands slipped under her shirt, trailing up her body to her chest and into her bra. Velvet gasped and managed to wind her fingers in Coco’s short hair when the human caressed her breasts, clearly feeling for their size.

“Not bad,” Coco commented softly. “Very nice, actually…you’re fairly well-endowed, Velvet. Just right, in my opinion. Hmm…and these,” she rubbed gentle circles with her thumbs, making the faunus take a sharp breath as her legs weakened slightly, “are so hard already…you must be pretty turned on…” Coco pressed slow, firm kisses to the side of her neck.

“Very,” Velvet admitted breathlessly. 

“Then why don’t I make it even better for you?”

Coco traced patterns down Velvet’s stomach. Lower, lower…she was so close that Velvet whimpered slightly with want, her breath catching in her throat. Coco stopped.

“Do you want me?” she asked seductively. Her teeth gently tugged at one of Velvet’s human earlobes and the faunus moaned. Coco ran her fingers along her waistband, toying with it, then brushed rough kisses over Velvet’s neck.

“Yes…” Velvet told her, giving her permission to keep going. She knew she could have said no and Coco wouldn’t have pushed her, and that was part of why she’d said yes. She could tell Coco would respect any boundaries she established, which made the faunus much more comfortable with letting her in.

“Good,” Coco whispered. She started to suck on the side of Velvet’s neck as one of her hands slipped down into her partner’s pants, expert fingers drawing out a low moan. Velvet’s legs nearly gave out and her breath shortened. Coco chuckled and shifted her lips to a new place on her neck.

It was wrong. Velvet knew that. It was wrong, wrong, wrong…but at the same time, it was right. She didn’t know how. She was just a faunus, yet here she was with a very beautiful human asking her for consent and only getting into her pants because she said yes, all in the middle of a club’s dance floor. It should have been so wrong, but somehow she knew it was right instead.

“So…” Coco murmured into her ear, her warm breath intensifying Velvet’s sexual need. “Wanna get outta here?” She gripped Velvet’s hips with both hands again to let her catch her breath so she could answer.

“I don’t know if I can wait,” Velvet said as soon as she could get the words out. Coco chuckled and kissed her neck.

“Oh trust me…I’ll make it worth the wait.”

“I believe you.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then I’ll drive,” Coco offered, stepping back. Velvet reluctantly let her go, then turned to face her.

“Where?” she asked.

“My house. Don’t worry, it’s not far,” Coco told her. “You won’t be waiting long for more…”

Velvet would have replied, but she found herself caught in a lustful, open-mouthed kiss. The faunus moaned faintly when Coco’s tongue slipped in to explore her mouth, and she gave a slight whimper when the kiss ended too soon. Coco smirked at her, then started walking. Velvet hurried to follow her, unable to keep her eyes from shifting down to follow the tempting motion of Coco’s hips. Her pants were extremely flattering too, which drew Velvet’s attention down to that area even more. 

“Coco…” she said, stopping and forcing her eyes up once she and Coco were just far enough outside the club that the music wasn’t as loud.

“Hm?” Coco turned and came to stand right in front of her. Their eyes met.

Velvet hesitated. She had to ask. She knew it might kill the mood instantly and result in Coco deciding to not do anything with her tonight or any other night, but she had to know.

“What’s wrong?” Coco frowned slightly, reaching out to brush her hand across Velvet’s cheek for a few seconds before pulling back. The gentle touch helped Velvet find the courage to bring up the question hanging heavy in her mind.

“Coco, are you…did you come up to me because…because I’m a rabbit faunus?” she asked softly. “Because you were confident I have a high sex drive, so you assumed I’d be easy?”

“What?” Coco’s eyes widened. “No! No, not at all. I came up to you because…well, do you want me to be completely honest?”

“Yes please,” Velvet said, shifting nervously.

“Okay. The truth is…it’s because I recognized you. I’m sure you don’t remember, but you helped me when I was down a couple weeks ago. I was dealing with a lot of shit. I went into a coffee shop miserable one morning, sure that my life was pointless, but I came out feeling fine, with a free hot chocolate as a bonus.”

“Was it…my workplace?” Velvet guessed.

“Yeah. I remember going to a corner table and completely forgetting to even order anything. Then you sat down across from me, uniform and all, and talked to me. You cheered me right up, and gave me a free hot chocolate too. I meant to get your number but forgot, and I wasn’t brave enough to go back and ask. Then I saw you in that club and…well, here we are. I came up to you because you’re beautiful and I recognized you from that day. Your ears are cute, but they’re not why I started hitting on you, why I asked you to dance, why I offered to take you home, or why I want to stay up late with you. I promise, none of this is because you’re a bunny faunus. Okay?”

Coco’s eyes, so dark brown that they neared black, were completely sincere. Velvet nodded, knowing it was the truth.

Now that she thought about it, she did remember talking to a clearly upset woman who hadn’t even bothered ordering anything. She’d sat there and talked to her for almost all twenty minutes of her break, then given her a hot chocolate for no charge. She vaguely remembered her appearance: the same hair and body as Coco, and, once Velvet had pulled off her sunglasses, the same dark eyes. She’d been disheveled and trying not to cry that day, but the faunus was sure now. That had been Coco, and their interaction at the coffee shop was what caused the affection Velvet saw in the human’s eyes, and how familiar she seemed.

“Do you still want my number?” Velvet asked.

“I do,” Coco told her.

“Well…depending on how you treat me, maybe you’ll get it before I go home tonight.”

“Wait…so you’re not staying the night with me?” Coco asked with a slight pout.

“Do you want me to?” Velvet was surprised.

“Of course. I find it rude to take someone home and sleep with them, then not have the decency to let them spend the night,” Coco replied.

“That’s not a common opinion,” Velvet commented with a smile. “I like it.”

“I can be old-fashioned,” Coco admitted. “I’ll probably regret admitting this, but I’m not big on one-night stands.”

“So then…what am I?” Velvet wondered aloud, curious. Coco blushed and looked away.

“Uh, you…you can be whatever you want,” she said. “However the night goes, it’s your choice in the morning.”

“Well…” Velvet stepped forward to press a kiss to Coco’s neck, chuckling at the gasp she received in response. “I guess we should get the night started and find out.”

“Absolutely,” Coco agreed. “My car’s right over here.” She took out her keys and led Velvet over to a small block of parking areas. Coco pressed a button and the lights on the car in front of them lighting up briefly.

Upon getting in the car, Velvet smiled slightly, looking at the woman currently closing her door. Coco turned her head and Velvet quickly looked away so Coco wouldn’t catch her staring, but it was too late.

“Can’t keep your eyes off me?” Coco teased. Velvet blushed and Coco leaned over to kiss her cheek, then trailed her lips down Velvet’s jawline to her neck. The faunus had to fight a lustful whimper when Coco’s affections moved to her collarbone before tugging at her shirt’s neckline to go lower, to the very top of one side of her bra…

Then she pulled back and started the car.

“More of that later,” she promised with a smirk. Velvet pulled her seatbelt over her body and clicked it into place. Before Coco could do the same, the faunus casually reached over and slid her hand up under her shirt, just enough to gently trace patterns over her stomach, delighted at the feel of her lean, toned muscles.

“Hmm…” She slowly ran her hand up and down. “You have some very nice abs, Coco…”

Coco was clearly a little too focused on breathing to offer any sort of response. Velvet giggled and slipped her fingers into Coco’s pants for just a few seconds, then pulled her hand back. Coco took a few breaths and tried to buckle her seatbelt, but she was shaking too much to do so.

“Here, I’ll get it, since you’re clearly a little…distracted at the moment,” Velvet teased with a smile. Coco blushed violently and let Velvet click her seatbelt into place.

“Don’t distract me while I’m driving," Coco told her. “I don’t want anything bad to happen, especially while you’re in the car with me. So no distracting me, okay?”

“Okay,” Velvet agreed. “I’ll be patient.”

“Thank you,” Coco said with a slight sigh of mixed relief and disappointment as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Based on everything that had happened since Coco first started hitting on her, Velvet had a feeling that it would be a wonderful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr is paradoxikalli and I take requests and prompts there, plus I post fics I don't put here. Check it out if you have the time! :)
> 
> Also, if anyone's wondering, NO the next chapter WILL NOT detail the night's events! I purposefully made what happened in this one non-explicit enough to hopefully keep people (including myself!) from being uncomfortable at that kind of material being on my AO3. That's why I avoided as much sexual anatomy vocabulary as possible in this chapter.  
> I don't have a problem with people who write/post/read it, don't get me wrong. It's just that I personally have no intention of posting something sexually explicit on AO3. It's kinda like...my insecurity about writing stuff like that, combined with how I stick to habit and everything else I've posted here isn't explicit in the least so I don't wanna break the pattern?  
> Okaaaaay, that was a ramble. Yikes. Apologies, and I hope that explained some things instead of ending up a garbled mess!


	2. Breakfast and a Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, second chapter! Jeez I got this out fast...let's hope I can keep it up, and apply the speed to my other stories too!

In the morning, Velvet was confused for a moment. She wasn’t in her bedroom, or anywhere she knew. Her clothes were gone too, which was cause for concern.

Then she felt Coco’s arm draped over her waist and her naked body pressed against her back and smiled, memories of last night flooding back.

What caught in her mind most was how Coco had treated her. She hadn’t been rough or forceful at all, and she’d asked Velvet questions such as “Are you okay with this?” and “Am I hurting you?” enough to show she cared, but not so much that she’d kill the mood.

She’d also acted as a hostess, offering to get Velvet something to drink when they took a break, asking her if she’d rather take a guest bedroom alone or stay in her bed with her when they both decided that it was time to sleep…

Velvet felt a light kiss on her shoulder and giggled. Coco slowly shifted her affections up the side of her neck, across her jawline, to her cheek…

Velvet realized what she wanted and shifted slightly, turning her head just enough that Coco could lean down and press a long, gentle kiss to her lips.

“Morning, Velvet…” she said with a smile when she pulled back just enough to speak. Velvet smiled too.

“Good morning,” she replied softly.

“Do you want breakfast?” Coco offered.

“Sure. What do you have?”

“Do you like French toast?”

“Mmhm.”

“Would you still like it with cream cheese, whipped cream, and strawberries?”

“That sounds amazing,” Velvet told her. Coco chuckled and kissed one of her bunny ears.

“Then I’ll go make it,” she said. She left the embrace and stood, making Velvet pout slightly at her. “What?”

“You’re warm, and I like cuddling with you,” Velvet told her. Coco smiled and went to a door, opening it and pulling out a bathrobe. She slipped into it and tied it securely in the front.

“You can come to the kitchen and hold me while I make breakfast, if you want,” she said. “Just put a robe on first.”

“Why?”

“You’re extremely attractive and I don’t want to get distracted by knowing you’re naked,” Coco explained.

“Alright,” Velvet agreed, getting out of bed and walking over to Coco, who took out another bathrobe and handed it to her. The faunus put it on and tied it, then followed Coco out a door, down some stairs, and to the right, into the kitchen.

Velvet sat at the kitchen table and watched as Coco pulled out everything she’d need. Once she stayed in one place and started actually making breakfast, Velvet went to her and held her from behind. Coco chuckled, leaning back into her. Velvet smiled and nuzzled her way into the collar of her bathrobe to gently kiss the side of her neck.

“You are the most affectionate person I have ever met,” Coco declared. “I like it.”

“You’re different than everyone else then,” Velvet said. “Usually people I try to do this kind of thing with…they hate it and tell me to stop being so annoying.”

“They’re idiots,” Coco told her.

“No one’s even let me spend the night with them after sex unless we were dating…and even then they weren’t nearly as willing to cuddle and be like this as you.”

“Willing?” Coco repeated with a chuckle. “I’m not willing; I want to be close like this.”

“Good.” Velvet rested her chin on Coco’s shoulder, watching her prepare six pieces of French toast. While those were heating, she started on what seemed to be homemade syrup made of fresh strawberries.

“I don’t use artificial syrup,” Coco explained. “If I make it myself, I think it tastes better.”

“I’d think it would,” Velvet agreed. Coco chuckled again and finished making the strawberry topping, then flipped the French toast. She started cutting more strawberries into thin slivers, and once she had a heaping pile of those, she cut the rest from the large container into larger chunks.

Coco turned off the skillet with the French toast and put one piece in a wide bowl, putting a smooth layer of cream cheese on top before covering that with strawberry slivers. The next piece of bread was done the same way, and the third was topped with whipped cream and more slivers. After placing strawberry chunks in a ring around the edge of the bowl, she poured some of her strawberry syrup over the whole thing, then prepared the second bowl just as she had the first.

Velvet let go of her waist and stepped back to let Coco go to the refrigerator and put away everything she hadn’t used.

“What do you want to drink?” she asked, turning to look at Velvet once everything was in its proper place

“Do you have orange juice?”

“Mmhm.” Coco pulled a carton out and took a glass from a cabinet, filling it before heading to a Keurig to make a mug of coffee for herself. While the water heated, she got silverware from a drawer and napkins from an elegant holder, laying them out on opposite sides of the four-person table. Velvet picked up the plates and took them in, putting them down by the set places.

Coco went to fill her mug with coffee as Velvet sat down and waited patiently. When Coco joined her, the faunus noticed that she looked thoughtful and nervous.

“What’s on your mind?” she asked. Coco met her eyes.

“When we were outside the club, I admitted to not being too fond of one-night stands, and you asked what that made you. I told you it was your choice, and you could be whatever you wanted. So…what do you want to be to me, Velvet?”

“Oh. I…” Velvet thought about that.

Coco undeniably showed her kindness and respect. She’d been so careful last night, so intent on making Velvet happy, and she’d been nothing but sweet to her this morning. She didn’t care that Velvet was a faunus; she saw her actual self instead of her species. It was nice to have someone look past her ears completely.

Velvet realized what she wanted but knew admitting to it would be embarrassing. She had to keep it to herself.

That decision didn’t get from her brain to her mouth fast enough to keep her from saying it.

“I want to be your girlfriend.”

Instantly Velvet clamped both hands over her mouth, her face turning bright red. She was mortified by admitting that to Coco, especially this soon. She knew she must seem like some clingy, easily attached fool who automatically assumed sex would lead to a relationship…

“Oh thank God,” Coco sighed with relief, one hand over her heart to emphasize that feeling.

“What?” Velvet asked, confused. She rested her hands in her lap to hide the nervous clenching and unclenching of her fists.

“I’ve had a slowly building crush on you since the day you cheered me up in the coffee shop. The more I thought about that day, about you, the surer I was that I wanted to be with you. You were so nice to me even though we’d never met and it wasn’t your problem at all, and you picked me up when I thought nothing would ever make life feel worth living again. I was so afraid you’d want to leave it at just last night…”

“No!” Velvet told her. “No, you…you treated me better than anyone I’ve ever met. Even my friends look at me as someone different sometimes. They don’t mean any harm and they do care about me a lot, but they know they’re humans and I’m different than them. My faunus friends see me as someone like them; they see my species as well as my personality. They’re all good to me and they treat me right, but my ears affect how they see me. But you…I feel like to you, I’m just a person, not a species.”

“I do,” Coco agreed with a smile.

“And that’s not all. You make me feel safe, Coco, and I know you care because you respect me. You always made sure I was comfortable last night, and this morning you’re being so sweet to me…I’ve never had that. I have a bad history with relationships, but you’re different. I know you’ll treat me right in a relationship. If, um…if that’s what we are, I mean…”

“Well you said you want to be my girlfriend,” Coco said, “and I’d like that too. So yes, we’re in a relationship.”

“Good,” Velvet replied. “I trust you to not hurt me. I think you’ll be better to me than anyone was before.”

There was a pause as Coco smiled, blushing slightly. A thought came into Velvet’s mind and she looked away.

“But, uh…”

“What’s wrong?” Coco asked. Velvet sighed and didn’t look up so Coco came to stand beside her. Velvet turned to sit facing her but still couldn’t bring herself to look up so Coco cupped her chin in one hand, guiding her up until their eyes met.

“It’s just…the human in a human-faunus relationship is hated and persecuted by everyone with even more cruelty than the faunus is,” Velvet said softly. “I don’t want to be the reason you get hurt, Coco…”

“Hey, don’t worry about me,” Coco told her. Her hand trailed from Velvet’s chin up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear before resting against her cheek. “I’ll be fine.” She leaned down to catch the faunus in a gentle kiss, then pulled back slightly to press her forehead to Velvet’s, smiling.

“Promise?” Velvet asked.

“I promise,” Coco replied, kissing Velvet’s nose. The faunus giggled, relaxing.

“Okay,” she agreed.

“Besides…losing you would be worse than anything they could ever do to me,” Coco added, standing up straight again.

“You’re such a romantic,” Velvet teased, getting up to loop her arms around Coco’s neck. “Come back here…” She sat in her chair again and pulled her girlfriend down into a long, chaste kiss.

“As much as I’d love to keep this up,” Coco said, pulling back, “the food isn’t as good cold.”

“Oh fine,” Velvet said with a pout, letting her go.

“You wanna know something I find adorable about this whole thing? Other than you,” Coco said, smiling over her shoulder as she went back to her plate on the other side of the table. 

“Sure,” Velvet replied. Coco chuckled and moved her plate, mug, silverware, and napkin to right beside Velvet’s, pulling a chair around so she was sitting right next to her girlfriend, pressed against her so they could both use the same side of the table.

“Before last night, we met one time. Then last night happened and suddenly we’re dating and already doing all this silly couple stuff. I think that’s cute,” Coco explained.

“That’s how life works,” Velvet replied, bumping her shoulder against Coco’s. “You find love in strange ways.”

“Love, huh?” Coco looked at her, smirking. Velvet blushed violently and suddenly found her food very interesting.

“N-not yet! I just…I think you’re someone I can fall in love with someday. Someone I will fall in love with,” she explained, refusing to look at Coco.

“I know,” Coco assured her. “It’s how I feel too.” She pressed a kiss to the side of Velvet’s neck and started on her food. Velvet took a bite, her eyes widening.

“Coco…” she said as soon as she swallowed.

“Hm?”

“This is amazing.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Coco said with a chuckle.

Through the whole meal, Velvet kept trying to sneak secret glances at Coco. Sometimes she’d catch her girlfriend doing the same thing, which always made her smile.

It was undoubtedly the best breakfast she’d ever had.

 

Once they were both done eating, Coco and Velvet rinsed off their dishes and put them in the dishwasher, then went back up to the bedroom to get dressed.

While Coco took off her robe and immediately pulled out some fresh clothes, Velvet stayed in her robe and took her phone from the dresser, where she’d set it last night so it wouldn’t break after putting it on silent to avoid interruptions. She turned the volume on, then sat on the bed to check it and see if any of her friends had sent her something important last night or this morning.

Her plan was ruined by Coco, who was still lacking outer clothes, straddling her lap and leaning down to kiss her. Velvet dropped her phone on the bed to hold her girlfriend closer, instantly losing all interest in checking for messages from friends.

They were interrupted by Velvet’s phone ringing.

Coco pulled back slowly and picked up Velvet’s phone and answered it for her before the faunus could do so herself.

“Hello? …Her girlfriend. …Coco Adel. …What’s it to you? …I’ll take a message. …Fine.” She held out the phone. “It’s for you,” she announced. Velvet rolled her eyes and took her phone.

“Hello?” she asked.

“Velvet, what happened last night?” Yang asked worriedly. “I mean, I just went by your place with Blake and Ruby to see if you’re okay and you weren’t there, so we started freaking out. We told all our other friends and they started freaking out too. There’s a lot of panic going on. Are you okay? Where are you? Who was the lady who just answered your phone? Seriously Vel…I cancel and leave you alone in a club for one night and suddenly no one knows where you are!”

“Yang, calm down,” Velvet said. “I’m fine. I wasn’t home because I’ve been at Coco’s house since last night.”

“Who’s Coco? The one who just answered your phone? Why didn’t you answer your own phone?”

“Coco’s…well, I met her in the club last night when you ditched me at the last minute. She started talking to me, then we went on the dance floor for a bit, and I went home with her. Yes, she answered my phone, because she got to it before I did.”

“She said she’s your girlfriend…is she?” Yang asked.

“She is,” Velvet confirmed.

“Why? Is she that good in bed?”

“Yang!” Velvet protested. “I mean, she is…but that’s not why! She actually respects me. She was really careful and gentle last night, which automatically makes her the best I’ve ever been with by far because…oh stop smirking!” Velvet broke momentarily from her explanation to Yang so she could scold her girlfriend.

“I’m just glad to hear you say you liked it so much,” Coco told her, kissing her cheek.

“Anyhow,” Velvet said to Yang, blushing, “how good she was last night isn’t why I wanted to date her. It’s because she treats me with respect and she’s been extremely sweet to me, especially after we woke up this morning.”

“Okay, I guess I’ll buy that. You sound pretty smitten with her, and you don’t usually fall for someone this fast. She must really be special to you, huh?”

“Very,” Velvet confirmed, smiling.

“Alright. I’ll tell the others about that. All our friends are flipping shit over you disappearing. And you didn’t answer any of our calls or texts either.”

“I left my phone on silent in the bedroom last night, and I went down to the kitchen with Coco without turning on the volume. She made breakfast….probably the best breakfast ever,” Velvet explained, then lightly smacked her smug girlfriend’s shoulder with her free hand. “I told you to stop smirking!”

“What did she make?” Yang asked.

“Three pieces of French toast with cream cheese and strawberries between the layers, and whipped cream, strawberries, and strawberry syrup she made from fresh strawberries on top, plus plain strawberries on the sides. It was amazing,” Velvet told her.

“Sounds like it! Think she’d be interested in catering breakfast for all of us one day? I’d so pay her if she makes that.”

“I can ask, if you’re serious,” Velvet offered.

“Yes please!” Yang said.

“Okay.” Velvet looked up at Coco. “Yang says she wants you to make breakfast for our whole friend group one day. She also says she’ll pay you if you make the stuffed French toast you made for me this morning,” she explained.

“I’ll pay her a lot!” Yang added loudly, making Velvet jerk the phone away from her ear. Coco chuckled.

“I’d do it for free,” she said, directing her voice at the phone in her girlfriend’s hand. Yang’s gasp was very audible. “My only condition would be getting to sit by Velvet.”

“Oh my God, are you serious? For free?” Yang exclaimed, clearly excited about the offer.

“Absolutely,” Coco confirmed.

“Yes! Oh fuck yes! Velvet, your girlfriend is the best!” Yang shouted happily. Velvet smiled.

“I know,” she said, meeting Coco’s eyes. Coco chuckled and pushed Velvet back onto the bed, then pinned her and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss.

“You guys still there?” Yang asked. Coco pulled back and Velvet picked up her phone again.

“Sorry! Just got a little…um…distracted,” the faunus explained.

“It’s fine. But I have a question…” Yang said.

“What?” Velvet asked.

“How hot is she?” Yang asked. “Like…can you send me a pic of her so I can judge?”

“Uh…Coco, Yang wants me to send her a picture of you, so could you finish getting dressed?” Velvet requested.

“Sure,” Coco agreed, kissing her nose before standing and going to the dresser, which had her outfit neatly atop it. Velvet sat up.

“Wait…finish getting dressed? What’s she wearing now?” Yang asked curiously.

“Just undergarments,” Velvet explained.

“You can send a pic of her like that! I wouldn’t mind.”

“Yang! I am not sending you a picture of my girlfriend in her bra and panties!” Velvet shouted, her face reddening with combined anger and embarrassment. “I can’t believe you’d even say that! For one, you have a girlfriend who would probably not be pleased with you, me, or Coco if she saw that on your phone! And more importantly, you don’t even imply wanting those kinds of pictures of someone else’s significant other! It’s just plain wrong!”

“Wow, I really hit a nerve there,” Yang noticed. “Sorry about that.”

Coco walked back over to her, covered to her hips by an indigo top with short sleeves and a U-neck, its fit slim enough to show her figure without being too tight.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered in Velvet’s ear. “You’re the only one I’d let see me in lingerie because I’m all yours.”

Velvet’s blush deepened and Coco chuckled, going to her dresser to put on her dark, slim-cut jeans, then socks and black boots with two-inch heels. She looked at Velvet, who took the hint and stood, staying on call with Yang as she pulled up her camera app. Her girlfriend put one hand on her hip and smiled slightly. The faunus quickly snapped a picture, then checked to find that it was excellent quality.

“Okay Yang, I’m sending it now,” she said, attaching the photo to a blank text message and sending that to Yang.

“Alright, I got it. Gimme a sec…” Yang said. “Whoa!” the blonde exclaimed. “Damn, Vel…she is…wow. Just…wow. I don’t even think I’d have the nerve to talk to her on my own! Scale of one to ten, I figure she’s like…at least a fifty. Probably higher. Can I show people?”

“No!” Velvet said.

“Aww…why?”

“I’d rather show them myself and see their reactions.”

“Will we get to meet her?” Yang pressed.

“Probably,” Velvet told her.

“Awesome! But…I have a really serious question. Totally serious, not fake serious or mild serious.”

“What?”

“She’s not a faunus…is she?” Yang guessed. Velvet sighed and bit her lip, silent for a few seconds.

“No. She’s human,” she finally admitted.

“Does she know the risks of dating a faunus?”

“I brought it up at breakfast. She promised she’d be fine, and added that losing me would be worse than anything people do to her for being with me,” Velvet replied.

“Okay,” Yang said. “On a lighter note…do you think she’d be free tomorrow? We’re going to the lake for a cookout, remember? It’s a potluck, by the way, so everyone’s gotta bring food.”

“I’ll ask,” Velvet told her, then looked at Coco. “Hey Coco, are you doing anything tomorrow? My friends are doing a potluck cookout by the lake.”

“I’m free,” Coco said with a smile. “I’ll be there. Where at the lake, exactly?”

“I’ll just pick you up, if that’s okay,” Velvet suggested.

“Fine with me, babe. I’ll make some food to bring.”

“Yeah, she says she’ll come,” Velvet told Yang.

“Awesome! Does she know the way?”

“I’m driving her.”

“Oh sweet. She doesn’t have to make anything, since she’ll need to acclimate to our crazy bunch first,” Yang offered.

“She already said she’s bringing something. Coco, what are you making?” Velvet asked curiously.

“You’ll find out tomorrow,” her girlfriend replied, smirking. “When we eat.”

Velvet rolled her eyes.

“What’s she gonna make?” Yang asked.

“She won’t say,” Velvet said.

“Surprise food sounds great! I’ll let everyone know who she is and that she’s coming to the cookout. See you then?”

“Yeah,” Velvet agreed with a smile. “See you then.”

Yang hung up the phone and Velvet hurried to dress, then looked at Coco regretfully.

“I should probably go…I have to make something for tomorrow and all,” she told her.

“I’ll drive you back to the club so you can get your car,” Coco offered. “And…maybe we could go out for dinner, once we’ve made everything we’re bringing? Get to know each other a little more and all.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Velvet agreed with a smile. “I’ll text you when I’m done.”

“Mmhm, I’ll do the same. Now let’s head back to your car; the sooner we get food finished, the sooner we can go out.”

“Alright,” Velvet said, gathering her belongings and following Coco (who grabbed a purse on the way) to her car.

All in all, Velvet could safely say that this had been a very wonderful morning.


	3. The Trial Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you know, I finally updated this fic! Yay! I made a Tumblr promise on February 3rd by giving a list of things and swearing I'd do them all by February 10th, and I've done all but one! Important note for this story: I made a Tumblr post listing ages and occupations for all the major and minor protagonists in this fic. You can find the post [here](http://paradoxikalli.tumblr.com/post/156962016333/when-wrong-is-right-character-info#notes)! Also you'll want to check either of those two tags every now and then because I WILL be posting tidbits of character background on Tumblr!  
> Well, enough chat.   
> OH WAIT, there's more! Sorry, but I'm just spreading the fact that yay, I published my first book, and I'm super super excited! ^.^ The Tumblr post with the link to its Amazon page is [here](http://paradoxikalli.tumblr.com/post/155320744908/big-news-im-now-a-published-author#notes) if you want to check it out! I hope you do!  
> Okay seriously, now I'm done. Here's the (VERY delayed) chapter!

As soon as she got home, Velvet baked one of her small and unofficially patented triple-layer carrot cakes, which had thick white icing on the tops and around the sides of each layer, complete with orange and green carrots decorating each side and the very top layer. She was done by five o’clock, at which point she texted Coco.

**_Velvet:_ ** _I’m done baking._

**_Coco:_ ** _What did you make?_

**_Velvet:_ ** _Tell me yours first._

**_Coco:_ ** _Hmm...nah, I’ll keep you in suspense._

**_Velvet:_ ** _Fine. Can we go on a date or not?_

**_Coco:_ ** _Watch the attitude, Vel..._

**_Velvet:_ ** _Or what? You’re gonna cancel our date? We both know you wouldn’t do that._

**_Coco:_ ** _I might._

**_Velvet:_ ** _Then why don’t you?_

**_Coco:_ ** _Shut up and meet me at Stella Lumen. 6:00. Don’t be late._

Velvet chuckled and went to change into nicer clothes. Stella Lumen was a pricey and sophisticated restaurant; everyone was expected to dress their best. Velvet had never been, but she’d heard the food was amazing.

_I just hope I don’t stand out too much,_ she thought nervously, looking in the mirror and raising her eyes to her bunny ears. _I hope we can have our date without getting sideways looks from people because she’s a human and I’m a faunus._

_No, we_ will _have our date without all that. It’s gonna be alright. The evening will probably be uneventful. Yeah, just a calm, quiet, normal date._

But no matter how hard she tried to reassure herself, she knew damn well that a calm, quiet, normal date was impossible to have when it was a date between a human and a faunus. 

* * *

 

When Velvet arrived at the restaurant, Coco was waiting outside it with a smile on her face.

“What?” the faunus asked.

“Is it so unusual for me to be happy about a first date with the woman I already fell for?” Coco replied.

“You’re a big softie. You know that, right?”

“Only for the ones who deserve it, Vel.”

Velvet smiled and rolled her eyes, then took her hand. Their fingers interlocked instantly and they walked inside, right up to a podium with a staff member behind it.

“Reservation for Adel,” Coco said.

“We were unaware of the, ah... _company_ you would be bringing with you, Miss Adel,” the woman working said, shooting a distasteful look at Velvet. Then the staff member shrank away, and Velvet looked at Coco to find her expression full of cold disgust and anger that would make anyone want to crawl into a hole to escape.

“Is there a _problem_ here?” Coco asked dangerously with a sharp glare.

“N-no! No problem, Miss Adel! I’ll seat you right away!” the woman stammered fearfully, fumbling to grab two menus and sets of silverware.

“How did you get a reservation with such late notice?” Velvet asked as she and Coco followed the staff member.

“My name carries a great deal of weight and power,” Coco explained vaguely. Velvet raised an eyebrow but didn’t question her about the details.

The woman stopped at a table, then set the menus and silverware on it.

“Someone will come by to take your drink orders soon,” she said before hurrying away.

There was a pause

“So...what should we talk about first?” Velvet asked.

“Jobs. I know you work at that coffee shop...”

“I do. I’m a photographer, but I can always use a little extra cash so I work there too. What about you?”

“I’m a fashion designer,” Coco explained. Velvet thought about that, then couldn’t help but laugh. “What?”

“Considering your name, I believe I know what your line is called,” she explained.

“And what’s so funny about that?”

“I think the name’s really cute, which is something I didn’t expect from you. I thought it’d be something elegant, not...what I’m assuming it is.”

Coco huffed with fake offense and Velvet smiled.

“Let’s move on from that topic before I damage your pride even more,” she suggested teasingly. Coco rolled her eyes.

“So you said you’re a photographer…what’s your specialty?”

“I’m pretty flexible,” Velvet replied. “I’ve done events, animals, dance couples, weddings…all kinds of things.”

“Ever done any models?” Coco asked. Velvet laughed softly and shook her head.

“I’m not _that_ popular, Coco.”

Coco shrugged and glanced down at the table for a brief moment before meeting her eyes again.

“Just figured I’d ask.”

There were about thirty seconds of silence, during which Velvet straightened everything on the table and Coco fussed with her necklace despite the fact that it was—like every part of her outfit—already perfect.

“Hello ladies. Can I take your drink orders?” a waitress asked politely. Velvet looked up with a tentative smile, searching for any sign of scorn only to find nothing but genuine kindness in this waitress’s eyes.

“I’ll just have an ice water,” she said. “No lemon, please.”

“I’ll have the same,” Coco agreed. The waitress smiled.

“I’ll be back in a minute!” she promised before walking away.

Silence fell at the table again. This time it lasted longer—until the waitress brought out their waters and walked away. Then Coco sighed, drawing Velvet’s attention to her.

“What’s wrong?” the faunus asked. Coco met her eyes.

“I just...I’m not sure if this is right. If... _we’re_ right.”

Velvet’s eyes widened and filled with tears, then narrowed into a sharp glare.

“I thought you were different, Coco,” she said darkly.

“What? No, no! Not that!” Coco said quickly. “It’s not a species thing, I promise. It’s just...this is so awkward.”

“Oh. Right. I, um...s-sorry.” Velvet stared at the table and started nervously toying with her silverware. “I...kind of...jumped to a conclusion, didn’t I? I just...” She squeezed her eyes shut tightly to fight tears, clenching her fists on the table. “I’m sorry...that was...I didn’t...” Velvet trailed off, terrified that Coco would scold her, or walk out of the restaurant, or actually break up with her instead of just musing about it aloud…

“Hey. Velvet.” The faunus felt Coco’s hands covering her own and hesitantly looked up. Her girlfriend was smiling warmly at her. “It’s okay. I’m not mad or anything.”

“You’re...not mad?” Velvet asked, staring at Coco with wide, hopeful eyes.

“Of course not,” Coco said instantly, gently uncurling Velvet’s fists and continuing to hold her hands. “You’ve been judged and abused by humans your whole life. It’s only natural for you to make an assumption about something I say to you,” she assured her.

“But...but it’s _you_. I shouldn’t have thought, even for a second, that you’d—”

“Velvet. Velvet, it’s okay. I promise.” Coco squeezed her hands reassuringly. Velvet sighed with relief and decided to change the subject.

“What you said. About...this being awkward. Why don’t we...not take a break, but uh...reset our relationship? I mean we’re still dating, but just...maybe this should be a trial run?”

“A trial run?” Coco asked, raising an eyebrow and pulling her hands back.

“Yeah. To figure out...y’know...how things should go from here? I don’t want to actually break up and start over or anything. Just...we’ll use tonight to set the pace. That way we can make this—us—work better.”

“Sounds good to me,” Coco agreed with a smile. “Do you know what you want to order yet?”

“Not really,” Velvet admitted. “There are so many options, and they all look really good, but…I don’t have enough money for most of them.” She felt her bunny ears droop slightly as her cheeks took on a faint rosy tinge at the embarrassment of her necessary frugality.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Coco waved off her concerns. “I’m paying.”

“Are…a-are you sure?”

“Of course! I brought you here fully intending to pay for everything. You’re not gonna pay a dime.”

“Okay…so can I pay nine cents?” Velvet joked innocently, a smile tugging at her lips. Coco laughed and shook her head.

“Alright, I walked right into that one,” she admitted. “And it was adorable.”

Velvet blushed and averted her eyes, earning another laugh from Coco.

“Take a look at the menu and order whatever you want. Money’s not an issue for me,” the human declared. Velvet smiled at her, wishing she could find the courage to go give her a quick kiss on the cheek but coming up short and therefore being unwilling to get up and do so.

After internally debating which dish to order, Velvet finally decided she’d get the house salad, an order of cheese ravioli, and a side of honey-glazed carrots. She knew Coco would comment on the carrots, but they were too tempting to resist.

Sure enough, as soon as the waitress took their orders and left, Coco smirked at Velvet. The faunus braced herself for a lighthearted joke.

“So bunny girls like carrots,” Coco noticed thoughtfully. “Somehow I’m not surprised.”

Velvet gave her a halfhearted glare, which made the human give a soft chuckle.

“You’re so damn cute,” she declared, making Velvet blush. Coco’s lingering smile widened at the reaction. “Why don’t we trade stories? It’ll help us get to know each other a little better,” she suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Velvet said, smiling. “You go first.”

Coco nodded acceptance and started recounting a dramatic tale from her childhood, which made Velvet smile at both the content and the extravagance of her speech.

_It looks like this won’t be such an awkward date after all._  

* * *

 

By the time their meals arrived, Velvet and Coco had told each other many stories of varying lengths, every one serving as a way for them to become more familiar with each other. The air of awkwardness and indecision had vanished completely, leaving a comfortable warmth in its place…

Well, until that warmth was tainted about five minutes into their meal.

“Look at those two over there...what a disgrace,” a nearby woman told her table loudly. “A human and a faunus having dinner together in such a classy public place. It’s absolutely disgusting!”

Velvet’s shoulders hunched and her face burned. She heard Coco growl and saw her muscles tense. She had clearly heard that comment as well, and from the look on her face, she was in no mood to just let it go.

“Hey lady!” she barked. “Yes, you! If you have a problem with us, tell us to our faces!”

“Coco, stop!” Velvet hissed. “Don’t make a scene...”

“You and your vermin friend need to keep your activities out of such a high-class place as this!” the woman from the other table spat spitefully.

“There are three corrections I need to make,” Coco told her. “First off, she’s more of a person than you’ll ever be. Second, we can go wherever we damn well please. Oh, and third?” Coco looked at Velvet, her eyes asking permission. Velvet took a deep breath and nodded. Coco glared at the woman again. “She’s not my friend. I’m very pleased to call her my girlfriend.”

“How dare you!” the woman gasped.

“No. How dare _you_. Our relationship is our business. Stay out of it. We would very much like to have our date without getting rude comments and glares from anyone. Got it?” Coco retorted, her tone dangerously close to being threatening. The rude woman huffed and turned back to her own table.

“Coco, you’re gonna get us thrown out,” Velvet predicted, blushing at her girlfriend’s aggressive reaction to that woman’s statement.

“If we get thrown out, the manager will be hearing from me about such a discriminatory act very soon,” Coco declared.

“You’re ridiculous,” Velvet sighed.

“Nope. I’m ridiculously _protective_ of you—and our relationship too,” Coco corrected her with a smirk. Velvet rolled her eyes but didn’t argue, because she knew it was true. The waitress came to their table with a worried expression.

“Are they bothering you?” she asked Coco and Velvet. “I can have them escorted out if they’re ruining your date.”

Velvet blinked, too surprised at the offer to answer. Coco smiled at the waitress.

“Thanks, but I can hold my own against some close-minded racial purists,” she replied. The waitress nodded acceptance.

“Well if anyone bothers you too much with discriminatory behavior, just let me know and I’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you,” Velvet said, “but…why?”

“I just don’t like seeing people treated unfairly for something like this. You can’t help who you fall for, and I think it’s wrong for people to persecute anyone who don’t follow the same dating standards as them.”

“That’s an admirable trait,” Coco commented with a smile. The waitress smiled back.

“It’s just how I was raised,” she explained. “Enjoy your meal!” she added before walking away.

“She’s getting a _very_ generous tip,” Coco declared. Velvet nodded agreement and returned to her food, smiling at the reminder the waitress’s kindness had brought: that despite how much bigotry, racism, and hatred filled the world, there were always people—even strangers—who offered kindness, acceptance, and hope instead. 

* * *

 

After Coco and Velvet finished their dinner, the human paid the bill and left a tip that was just a bit greater than the cost of the meal, along with a handwritten thanks written on a napkin. Coco then insisted on walking Velvet to her car to “ensure her safety” (despite the car being just a few spaces away form the restaurant’s main entrance).

“I had fun tonight, Coco,” Velvet said softly, smiling at her.

“Me too,” Coco agreed. “Can I give you a kiss?”

“You don’t have to ask if you can kiss me,” Velvet told her. “Just do it. I don’t care who sees.”

Coco smiled as she took Velvet’s waist, pulled her in, and leaned down for a very gentle, very long kiss. When she stepped back, Velvet smiled, a bit breathless.

“Freaks,” said a male voice. Coco’s eyes narrowed and she stepped protectively between Velvet and the man who had spoken, facing him.

“Do you have a problem with us?” she asked dangerously.

“You two are a special kind of sick,” he replied. “A faunus and a human, and you’re both women too!”

Coco tensed so Velvet grabbed her waist to hold her back from getting in a fight.

“Coco, don’t! Just walk away.”

“Listen to the animal,” the man mocked. Velvet heard a growl rising from Coco’s throat and realized her girlfriend was about to tear herself away and charge forward so she quickly pressed a kiss to the back of her neck in an attempt to soothe her temper.

“It’s not worth it, Coco...” she insisted softly. Coco relaxed but Velvet didn’t let go of her, just to be safe.

“Fine. Let’s go somewhere without any moronic bigots like him—I have to talk to you about something.”

Velvet couldn’t help but smile at Coco’s insult toward the man, taking her girlfriend’s hand and pulling her around to the back of the restaurant, which was secluded from any prying eyes.

“So what did you want to talk about?” the faunus asked.

“You said tonight would set the pace,” Coco remembered. “Did you decide what that should be? How we should go forward?”

“I want to openly be with you,” Velvet told her. “I don’t want to hide our relationship from anyone. And uh...I want to keep sex out of it for now, okay? I just want to focus on emotional attraction, not the sexual aspect,” she added hesitantly, blushing deeply and hoping Coco wouldn’t be offended.

“Alright,” Coco agreed, smiling. “I honestly feel the same way about all that.”

Velvet let out a soft sigh of relief.

“Good. I have to get home soon—I work an early shift at the coffee shop tomorrow,” she admitted reluctantly. Coco took her hand and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Then I’ll walk you back to your car,” she asserted. Velvet smiled and gently bumped her shoulder against her girlfriend’s.

“You’re sweet,” she commented. Coco chuckled as they started to walk.

“To you? Absolutely.”

“Am I just that special?” Velvet teased. Coco met her eyes.

“You are,” she confirmed. Velvet blushed lightly and looked away, which earned another chuckle from Coco. They reached Velvet’s car quickly, and before Coco could say goodbye, Velvet turned and stretched up to press a quick kiss to her lips.

“Goodnight, Coco,” she said softly, falling back to her normal height. Coco seemed speechless for a couple seconds (which made Velvet give a slight giggle) before she smiled.

“Goodnight, Vel. You’ll pick me up tomorrow for the potluck?”

“Mmhm. I’ll see you then.”

“Alright.” Coco agreed with a warm smile. “I’ll see you then.”


End file.
